Popsicle
by destroyedparadise234
Summary: Light has always seen L eat things so...sugestively...but he has never seen L eat the dreaded popsicle yet. Being the little perv that he is Light gets a popsicle and tries to find out... Warning: Yaoi and Light's perverted imagination :D


**This is just a quick thing that hit me while I was typing up another story! **

**Summary: Light has always seen L eat things so…suggestively… but he has never seen L eat the dreaded Popsicle yet. Being the little perv that he is Light gets a Popsicle and tries finds out…**

**Warning: Light's very perverted imagination and yaoi!**

**Disclaimer: DO WANT! DOWANTDOWANTDOWA- **gets hit upside the head by the copyright police** ok fine I don't own…**

***...*...***

Matsuda looked to his left, then to his right, then to his left again before going back to the main room. He held the object behind his back, making sure it wouldn't get too heated. He quickly looked in the room to make sure no one was there just before slyly placing the object in a compartment underneath Light's desk. He looked back and ran out of the room fast enough to make people think the devil must have been chasing his ass.

*...*...*

As L and Light entered the room L looked around and saw that no one else was in the room. He looked over questioningly over to Light while Light gave a soft smile. "My dad gave everyone the day off since they've been working hard. Is that ok?"

"It's fine, I was going to give them the day off soon anyways." L quickly took a seat at his desk as did Light. As L went to go get his usual treats on the side of the desk he noticed that one of his candies fell on the floor. As he turned and bent down to pick it up Light quickly took out an object from underneath his desk. A mischievous grin spread across his face before he replaced it with a smile.

"Hey Ryuzaki, do you want this popsicle? I don't really like sweats." Light held out the treat to L as L looked at it suspiciously. "It's not poisoned. First of all, it's wrapped. Second, even if I was Kira I wouldn't kill L by poisoning him with a frozen sweet." L nodded at the logic and took the treat, the chain rattling a bit at the arm movement. He thanked Light before unwrapping it and licking his lips. It was his favorite flavor, strawberry.

While Light tried to impersonate a statue on the outside, on the inside he was as happy as a schoolgirl.

_'Finally… he looks sexy enough already just licking his lips! I wonder how he'll look eating that popsicle…'_ Light's eyes glazed over as a scenario popped into his mind.

**_L started to lick up and down the sides of the popsicle, moaning a bit at the sweet taste. He then started to swirl his tongue at the tip a bit before taking half of the treat onto his hot mouth, all the while looking Light straight in the eyes. He smirked seductively around the treat before removing it from his mouth and licking his lips oh so slowly. "Does Light-kun want some of this?"_**

Light looked over to L and saw the he was unwrapping the sweet. L looked over and looked oddly at Light's glazed over facial expression. "Light-kun is aware that he is staring at me, correct?" Light quickly shook his head and apologized quickly before pretending to go back to his work. Out of the corner of his eye he could see L eyeing the sweet.

**_L licked the popsicle shyly, his pink tongue just poking out of his mouth, as if teasing Light. He ran his tongue all around the popsicle while blushing. He slowly started to suck on the tip of the sweet and started moaning quietly to himself. He felt the juices around his lips and licked his lips gently. He looked up and blushed to see Light staring intently at him with an animalistic look in them "L-light-kun… don't stare… you're making me feel embarrassed…" The blush on his cheeks increased before he licked his lips nervously._**

The thought of such a submissive L made Light drool a bit on the keyboard. "Is Light-kun alright?" Light turned to see L just about to start eating his popsicle. "I'm fine Ryuzaki…" Light could barely contain the lust in his voice as he practically eye raped L.

'_Damn, when is going to start eating the damn thing?'_ Light watched and waited rather impatiently for L to start eating the frozen, how the hell it is still frozen is a miracle, treat. L raised an invisible eyebrow at Light, his lips just inches away from the tip of the popsicle.

**_L started to suck on the sides of the popsicle, moaning slightly. He the traced his tongue from the top of the popsicle to the bottom and started to lick some of the juices that fell onto his fingers. He smirked at Light's lustful gaze and began to trace his way up the treat with the tip of his tongue. He swirled the tip of his tongue over the top of the sweet and began to suck on the Popsicle. He made lewd sucking and whimpering noises before taking more than half of the popsicle into his mouth. He started to bob his head up and down the treat, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he did so. After a few more sucks he removed the treat from his mouth that elicited a small whine from Light. "What's wrong Light-sama…" L put his half melted popsicle on the desk and started walking seductively towards Light. "I like sweets Light-sama, but I can think of something that would taste even better…" When L reached Light he knelt down between his legs. He came dangerously close to a certain part of Light's anatomy before looking up at him innocently._**

**_"Does Light-sama want me to suck and lick on something else…"L started to pull down Light's zipper and pulled out his-_**

Light was pulled out of his daydream when he realized the L was finally about to eat the damn treat. He was producing enough drool to fill up the Grand Canyon at this point and his eyes became completely focused on L.

_'Any second now… so close… so close…'_ L's lips were practically touching the treat and Light was just about ready to jump the detective and make his fantasies real.

…

_**CHOMP**_

…

"Light-kun! Are you alright?" L looked over worriedly to his friend whom of which was now banging his head on the desk while slamming his fists, all the while mumbling out something that sounded similar to "WHY?"

*...*...*

"Oh crap! That didn't go as planned!" Matsuda watched in slight amusement as L bit off half of the popsicle in one bite.

***...*...***

**K thanks for reading haha! :D**

**I just thought of this since I was planning to write another lemon that involved Light getting seduced by L since he was eating a popsicle suggestively when I remember I already used that in my other lemon :3 **

**If you got confused while reading:**

'_This' _**was Light's regular thoughts**

'_**This´**_** were Light's fantasies.**

**K review please!**


End file.
